In an advanced boiling water reactor (ABWR), it is required to protect a nuclear reactor building from collision of a flying object such as an airplane by various regulations such as IAEA, 10 CFR, Regulatory Guide, European regulations (e.g., YVL Guides in Finland). Thus, it is considered as a structure for an ABWR to protect internal facilities from load, flame, and blast at the time of collision of a flying object by ruggedizing an exterior wall and a roof of its architectural structure.
Additionally, it is considered as a countermeasure for collision to install a physical block such as a protection door on an opening of the architectural structure. However, the opening is equipped with HVAC (Heating Ventilation and Air-Conditioning) and is needed to be opened on a steady basis in terms of its functional requirement. Thus, it is difficult to provide the opening with a physical block such as a protection door as a countermeasure for collision. For this reason, it is required for the opening equipped with HVAC to detect collision of a flying object and to be closed before flame and blast generated by the collision of the flying object invade inside of the architectural structure through this opening.
As an assumed colliding object aside from the above-described airplane, there is a flying object containing fuel such as a missile, a rocket, a helicopter, an airship, and a flying balloon.
Meanwhile, the Patent Document 1 discloses a countermeasure for airplane collision against an architectural structure. In the invention disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a floor drain ditch is installed on each aboveground ordinary floor of a superhigh-rise architectural structure in a manner similar to a floor drain ditch in its roof and is connected via pipes to a liquid vessel provided underground or outside. This floor drain ditch rapidly flows aircraft fuel, which has leaked from the colliding airplane and invaded inside of this architectural structure, downward from the collision floor to the liquid vessel.
Additionally, the Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration of enhancing aseismic performance of an architectural structure by causing an opening/closing plate of an opening of this architectural structure to close this opening and be fixed to this architectural structure when seismic vibration exceeds a predetermined threshold value.
Further, the Patent Document 3 and the Patent Document 4 disclose an invention of controlling ventilation inside an architectural structure on the basis of a detection value inputted from a temperature sensor or a pressure sensor.